<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thing You Should Never Do At The Library by levi_re</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276719">Thing You Should Never Do At The Library</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_re/pseuds/levi_re'>levi_re</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Docas, M/M, NCT 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_re/pseuds/levi_re</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Making out at the library was never on Doyoung's agenda. But again, we were talking about his rascal boyfriend, Lucas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung &amp; Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thing You Should Never Do At The Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who said that being on Lucas' lap was a good thing when he should focus on the practice problems in front of him. Actually, Doyoung didn't want to, but Lucas insisted. And now Doyoung feels ridiculous for following the words of the younger.</p><p>"Did you really listening to what I explained?"</p><p>"Did you really think I can think about that with a lapful of <em>you</em>?"</p><p>Doyoung sighed, but the firm hands on his waist tightened his embrace. Doyoung felt embarrassed, but of course, he would never admit it. Except when Lucas, who was behind him, found his ears turning red. Cute. Doyoung stiffened as Lucas kissed the back of his ear. His eyes wildly traveled every corner of the library with a racing heart.</p><p>Lucas leaned his chest against his back that made his breath hitched. When the younger one blew a warm breath down his spine and gave it a wet peck, Doyoung let out a sinfully moan.</p><p>"What was that?" Lucas chuckled in his ear that sent butterflies to his stomach.</p><p>Doyoung tried to break off Lucas' locking hands with a huff. "How shameless,"</p><p>"Said the one who just moaned a second ago." Doyoung stood up, but Lucas didn't let him go anywhere. Sitting next to the wall gave Lucas the advantage to shoved his upperclassman back onto the bench. He secured Doyoung with both hands at his sides.</p><p>Doyoung is someone who nags a lot. He really does not tolerate errors, everything must be structured, systematic, and decent. So making out on campus was not on his agenda at all. But it was Lucas, with hair that he only brushed using his fingers before they coming here. He often found himself getting annoyed to find Lucas's collar untidy and the hem of the shirt that had been tucked into his jeans carelessly.</p><p>A day before, Doyoung got a message from Lucas asking him for help with his course. And knowing that Lucas is a mischievous person, he mistakenly thinks that studying in the public space will bring safety to him.</p><p>It's certainly not.</p><p>Lucas squeezed his body against the wall, with his smug face he managed to position his huge body between Doyoung's legs. Doyoung absentmindedly clung onto Lucas's neck instead. The people seemed busy with their own business and seemed not to care about what they were doing right now. But of course, that couldn't stop Doyoung's crazy heartbeat as Lucas brushed his lips with his.</p><p>Doyoung snapped when Lucas slipped his hand under his sweater. "People will see,"</p><p>"They don't care."</p><p>"But I do!"</p><p>Lucas cut his sentence to bring him into a more intense kiss that turned him light-headed. Yet, Doyoung still resisted by pulling his shirt from his back.</p><p>"Can we go home instead?" Doyoung plead.</p><p>"More fun this way,"</p><p>"There's surveillance camera,"</p><p>"Then ask Qian to delete the record, Mr. Vice President," Lucas chuckled breathily in his lips.</p><p>"You're such a pain in the ass,"</p><p>"Really?" Lucas scoffed at him. He brought Doyoung's hand together behind his back and gripped onto them tightly.</p><p>"And it's pissed me off because it also means in a literal way."</p><p>Lucas laughed. It's annoying, but Doyoung can't be mad at him even when he got cornered by the owner of the doe eyes like this. So Doyoung kissed him first, and this time letting Lucas do whatever with his magical hands. Or when Lucas countered his kiss a bit rough, he only could squirm in place.</p><p>Lucas dragged his lips across his jawline, whispering sweet nothings as his tongue landed on the elder's earlobe. "I like you. I like you so much that it makes me want to do dirty things to you," He said as he nibbled on his ear. "But what would people say when they see you like this, hm? Mr. Perfect get caught making out at the library in the late afternoon?"</p><p>Doyoung got dizzy, Lucas pressed himself down there making him bit his lower lip immediately, afraid of letting out more lewd sound. He widened his eyes when Lucas tugged up his sweater and began to unbuckle his belt.</p><p>"Are you deadass?"</p><p>"You bet?"</p><p>"...n-no. Not here," When Doyoung contemplated and looked away, Lucas kissed him again sloppily, ignoring Doyoung's words. The elder whimpered in frustration as he pulled Lucas' hair, which giving the advantage of him pulling down Doyoung's pants half on his thighs.</p><p>Lucas took something from his back pocket, then placing put the thin foil wrap between his lips to tear it up. Doyoung watched him cautiously, cursing under his breath as he really feeling like a fool. He should've known that Lucas was actually planning for this.</p><p>"What's with that look? I bring this everywhere 'just in case'," Lucas said as if he read Doyoung's mind while raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"We'll really get into trouble, Yukhei.."</p><p>"But your dick's hard too-" Lucas didn't finish his sentence as Doyoung slapped his palm to Lucas' mouth with a death glare.</p><p>"Tone down your words, will you? Or I'll leave." Doyoung threatened him. But Lucas took him by his wrist to uncover his mouth, not seemed to be threatened at all. Instead, he gestured to kissed Doyoung's hand with provocative expression.</p><p>Doyoung shivered with the little show-off, but he was good at brushing it off by shamelessly leaning over and tried to unzip the younger. Since he can't take off his pants too low, he can only loosen the hooks to free Lucas's length. Not much they could do for now, anyway.</p><p>Lucas was hard, and hot. Doyoung would cry only with the thought. He wanted to wrap the condom around the dick with his mouth, but god, he should know his place now.</p><p>"You're thinking too much," Lucas nudged at him, guiding Doyoung's to wear the condom around his shaft. He groans lowly as he palmed himself using the latter's hand.</p><p>Remembering that they didn't have much time and were wary of being caught, Lucas lifted Doyoung onto his lap. Meanwhile, Doyoung is currently thinking about burying himself because of shame. His hands voluntarily hugged the younger head and hid his sigh on Lucas's shoulders. He felt himself burning as Lucas's cock thrust into him, he began to sob and Lucas felt guilty. They had no time for foreplay or whatsoever, a little amount from the liquid of the condom didn't seem to help at all.</p><p>"I'm sorry, hyung. But please don't cry loudly, you might catch their attention." Lucas insolently moved his hips, pushing himself deeper.</p><p>Doyoung tightened his arms and cried on his shoulders. So pliant, Lucas thought. And when Lucas found his sweet spot, pounding his prostate against his cock, Doyoung bit his shoulder and grabbed his shirt trying to hold back his moan. "Do it again, p-please.." His beg choked himself.</p><p>Lucas grasped his jacket next to him and clutched it onto his lover, hoping that its oversized one could hide Doyoung's bouncing ass on his lap.</p><p>"Do what?" Lucas said teasing him.</p><p>"I'll murder you-" Doyoung was annoyed, but getting angry right now wouldn't do him any good. So he clenched his hole getting the result of Lucas's breathy moans next to his ear.</p><p>"If I die you won't get any more good dicking,"</p><p>"Plastic dicks will do-" Doyoung silly menaced at him. His bangs were drenched in sweat which looked even more charming, putting Lucas under his spell. "Please I'm <em>dying</em> right now."</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>, you're exaggerating."</p><p>Lucas wrapped his hands around Doyoung's waist and Doyoung felt harder to muffle his moans when Lucas marking him up on his neck, tugging his sweater down to get better access on his shoulder. He sneaked his hand in between them to rub himself, no longer care if he was wetting their clothes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nghh.. Yukhei, I'm close- Don't stop- Ahh.."</p><p>Doyoung squeezed his cock as he cummed shuddering, he could know Lucas came too with the warm feeling inside him. His neck stung from the bites he had been gotten. He limped onto Lucas, closing his eyes when the sleepiness creeping him after he came down from his high.</p><p>"Hey, you can't sleep here," Lucas ran his fingers through his locks dearly. They both felt wet and sticky with sweat. Not to mention the risk they would face if someone really caught them.</p><p>"Just ten minutes then you can carry me home."</p><p>Although his back ached with the weight of both of them, Lucas sighed in defeat. He patted his lover's shoulder affectionately to put her to sleep. "Just ten minutes."</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>"What?" Qian Kun raised his eyebrow upon hearing Doyoung's request. In front of him, Doyoung stood up with his puffy eyes and rather croaky voice.</p><p>"You heard me."</p><p>"I heard you. But why do you need access to the cctvs? It's kinda illegal if you want to delete some record without the principal's approval. And where have you been last night?" Kun got up from his seat and turned around Doyoung, observing him. And when his eyes caught something familiar on Doyoung's neck, he sighs in realization. A bitemark which Doyoung hand moved to cover it from Kun's gaze. "Ah.. You guys are bastards."</p><p>Doyoung's cheeks flushed with red up to his ears, while removing Kun's hands on him and shrugged. "It's unfortunate. But I need you to help me this time-"</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Library, around 5 pm yesterday,"</p><p>"You're in trouble, Kim Doyoung."</p><p>"That's no longer a surprise since I knew Lucas."</p><p>*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>